WEWS-TV
1947–1954 1954–1956 1956–1961 WEWS Sign On.jpg|Test pattern 1961–1968 1968–1998, 2007–2016 1968–1990 180px-Wews5010674.gif|WEWS "Catch 5" ID (1970-1986) WEWS:ABC 1977.png Screen_shot_2016-01-26_at_11.58.12_AM.png WEWS 1980 bumper.PNG Boba 2.png TheCuben2006.svg.png|Station ID (1980) GW355H275.jpg|Station ID (1981) WEWS Logo 1982.jpg|Station ID (1982) WEWS Logo 1985.JPG|Station ID (1983) Wews 1983 by jdwinkerman dd1df4g.png|Another Station id (1984) WEWS-TV We're With You on TV-5 promo 1984.jpg|Station ID (1984) Screenshot_2019-08-22-12-42-29.png File:WEWS_5_1987-1994.gif|WEWS logo (1987-1995) WEWS89.png|WEWS station ID leading into Eyewitness News (1986-1990) wews_eyewitness_news_by_jdwinkerman-d7iu4zr.jpg|WEWS Station ID leading into Eyewitness News (1990) WEWS 1990.PNG|WEWS station ID leading into Eyewitness News Live On Five (1987-1990) WEWS Logo 1986 b.png|Station ID (1986) WEWS Logo 1986 c.jpg|Station ID (1987) WEWS Radar Weather Watch 5.jpg WEWS Don's Temp.JPG|Station ID and Don's temperature bug. WEWS 1979.PNG WEWS Still The One Logo.PNG WEWS 1970's.PNG wews_1970_s2_by_jdwinkerman_dcycgfs.PNG WEWS News Catch5 1972.PNG|News Promo (1972) WEWS TV 5 Newswatch.PNG|''TV 5 NewsWatch'' open from 1971 WEWS Logo 1972 TV 5 Eyewitness News.jpg|News open from 1972 WEWS Eyewitness News 1974.jpg|News open (1974) WEWS Eyewitness News 1977.jpg|News open (1977) WEWS Eyewitness News 1981.jpg|News open (1981) WEWS Eyewitness Newsreel.PNG|Eyewitness Newsreel WEWS Logo 1982 Live on Five.PNG Dcxzops-a4f33bf4-fee9-4bc7-894c-35b7c2fe17a6.png Hello_Cleveland_1981_1557980000_4295593_ver1.0_640_480.jpg|Hello Cleveland WEWS Eyewitness News 1985.jpg|News open (1985) WEWS Logo 1986 d TV 5 Eyewitness News.jpg dcxzjz3-e9e30b01-e4d0-4b4a-aaa0-ed04853b0d86.png|WEWS Million Dollar Movie Open (1980's) Dcxzk9y-0770fe01-02a7-4e8e-bde9-25831d6c1538.png WEWS Movie 5 Saturday 1986.PNG WEWS Movie 5 Sunday Afternoon 1985.JPG WEWS Sunday Movie.png WEWS MOVIE 5 1987-1994.jpg|Movie open (1987–1994) MOVIE FIVE.PNG Wews movie 5 friday 1987ish by jdwinkerman dct215j.PNG Wews movie 5 saturday afternoon 1987ish by jdwinkerman dct215j.PNG Wews movie 5 saturday 1987ish by jdwinkerman dct215j.PNG Wews movie 5 sunday afternoon 1987ish by jdwinkerman dct215j.PNG WEWS Logo 1986 d TV 5 Eyewitness News Live on Five.jpg|Eyewitness News Live on Five WEWS Eyewitness news sports sunday.PNG|Eyewitness News Sports Sunday (1990) WEWS Jeopardy promo 1989.jpg WEWS Wheel of Fortune 1989.jpg WEWS Wheel of Fortune 1987.jpg WEWS Wheel and Jeopardy promo 1986.jpg WEWS Wheel of fortune promo 1989.PNG WEWS-TV Donahue promo 1987.jpg wews0569.jpg|WEWS Logo 1969 WEWS 1985.jpg|News logo (1985) WEWS TV 5 Ohio's News Channel.PNG ABC WEWS 1985.jpg|WEWS station ID bug from ABC's You'll Love It Fall Promo 1985 WEWS Catch 5 1985.PNG|WEWS Catch 5 ID From 1985 WEWS-6PM-ID.jpg WEWS 5 1977-1978.jpg|WEWS Station ID from 1977-1978 ABC WEWS 1979.jpg|WEWS Station ID from ABC's Still The One Promo 1979-1980 GW253H191.jpg|WEWS Station ID bug from ABC's We're the One Campaign 1978-1979 WEWS Good News Catch 5.PNG WEWS Consumer reports 1990.PNG WEWS_Eyewitness_news_brief 19892.PNG.png|TV 5 Eyewitness News Brief WEWS_Eyewitness_news_brief 1989.PNG.png|TV 5 Eyewitness News Brief WEWS Eyewitness news brief.PNG|TV 5 Eyewitness Newsbrief. wews_eyewitness_advantage_by_jdwinkerman_dct218e.jpg|Eyewitness Advantage Dct217v-486b8730-9e13-4e76-a38f-be1055f25bcc.jpg|Eyewitness Advantage Wews eyewitness news watchers by jdwinkerman dct217h.png|Eyewitness Newswatchers wews_home_for_the_holidays_1989_by_jdwinkerman_dcxww4t.png|Home For The Holidays 1989 WEWS Video Tape Presentation.PNG WEWS Sign Off Report.PNG WEWS In My Opinion 1970's2.PNG|In My Opinion 1 WEWS In My Opinion 1970's.PNG|In My Opinion 2 dcvk0jm-3df7b0d7-00a9-4cf1-be31-07c60a6bd2e2.png|In My Opinion 3 dcvk0qg-1ca38c85-4b59-4322-8c42-e1176aa756aa.png|In My Opinion 4 WEWS Watch Write 5 a.PNG|Watch Write 5 WEWS Watch Write 5 b.PNG|Watch Write 5 WEWS Brady Bunch bumper 1979.jpg|WEWS Brady Bunch bumper 1979 WEWS TV 5 Happy Easter.PNG WEWS-TV_ABC_Something's_Happening_1989.jpg|WEWS Desperately Seeking Susan promo 1990! 1990–1995 WEWS Logo 1991 b.jpg|WEWS Station ID (1991) WEWS NewsChannel 5 1991.JPG|''NewsChannel 5'' open (1991) WEWS 24 Hour Cast 1993.png|WEWS Cleveland's 24 Hour News Source Weather Update (1991) WEWS Logo 1993.jpg|WEWS station ID (1993) WEWS NewsChannel 5 1993.JPG|''NewsChannel 5'' open (1993) WEWS 24 Hour Cast 1993-2-.png|WEWS Cleveland's 24 Hour News Source Weather Update (1993) WEWS Logo 1991 a.jpg|Station ID (1991) wews_1991_b_by_jdwinkerman-d7itjz9.jpg|Another Station ID (1991) WEWS 1992 24 Hour News Source.JPG d7iu51t-aae42b82-bb11-49aa-9315-46c464c28585.jpg WEWS Wheel of Fortune promo 1990.PNG WEWS Movie 5 Promo 1991.PNG WEWS 1992 Home For The Holidays.JPG|Home For The Holidays 1992 WEWS Home For The Holidays.JPG|Home For The Holidays 1993 WEWS Home For The Holidays 1994.PNG|Home For The Holidays 1994. WEWS Live on Five.JPG|''Live on Five'' logo (1991) WEWS NewsChannel 5 Sports Sunday.PNG|WEWS Sports Sunday (1991) WEWS Sports Sunday 1994.PNG|WEWS Sports Sunday (1994) WEWS Give me 5.PNG|Give Me 5 (1994 or is it 1995?) WEWS Weatehr School.PNG WEWS_Weatherfirst_1994.PNG.png|Weatherfirst. WEWS Adventure Theatre.JPG|WEWS Adventure Theatre WEWS 5 On Your Side.PNG|5 On Your Side WEWS 1994 Live With Regis And Kathie Lee.PNG WEWS Oprah Promo 1994.PNG WEWS Movie 5 The Blues Brothers 1994 Promo.JPG WEWS Cash Explosion Double Play Promo 1994 a.PNG WEWS Cash Explosion Double Play Promo 1994 b.PNG WEWS It Must Be ABC 1992.jpg GW265H191.png WEWS_MOVIE_5_1987-1994.jpg MOVIE FIVE.PNG wews_movie_5_friday_1987ish_by_jdwinkerman_dct215j.PNG wews_movie_5_saturday_afternoon_1987ish_by_jdwinkerman_dct215j.PNG wews_movie_5_saturday_1987ish_by_jdwinkerman_dct215j.PNG wews_movie_5_sunday_afternoon_1987ish_by_jdwinkerman_dct215j.PNG wews_movie_5_1994_200__by_jdwinkerman_d7huoq2.jpg WEWS_Movie_5_Friday_1994.PNG WEWS_Movie_5_Saturday_Afternoon_1994.PNG WEWS_Movie_5_Saturday_1994.PNG WEWS_Movie_5_Sunday_Afternoon_1994.PNG wews_movie_5_sunday_by_jdwinkerman_d7huoow.jpg Wews feagler.jpg wews_newschannel_5_cover_story_1991_by_jdwinkerman_dcxzl5v.png WEWS Cover Story 1115.PNG wews_newschannel_5_cover_story_1992_c_by_jdwinkerman_dd2i4bt.png WEWS Newschannel 5 Cover Story.PNG|Promo for Cover Story dcxrx2w-065e2c68-1b49-4372-9eb1-963ab9531210.png|WEWS Cover Story WEWS Contact 5.PNG|Contact 5 WEWS Newsbrief 1991.PNG|NewsChannel 5 Newsbrief 1991 WEWS Newsbrief 1994.PNG|NewsChannel 5 Newsbrief 1994 1995–1998 This logo has the previous "Circle 5" tilted at an angle. File:WEWS_Give_Me_5.jpg|'Give Me 5!' WEWS Logo 1995.png|''Newschannel 5'' open (1995) dct216e-0eece61d-fcec-448d-8a49-f28358af86fc.png|Good Morning Cleveland Logo (1995) WEWS_24_Hour_Cast_1995(2).JPG|WEWS Weather Update (Mid 1995) WEWS 24 Hour Cast 1995.png|WEWS Weather Update (1995) WEWS 1995 d.PNG Dct218w-25aae9f2-1ca1-444c-9ef2-9b9927418639.png WEWS Live with Regis and Kathie lee 1995 promo.PNG WEWS Movie 5 The Apple Dumpling Gang 1995.JPG WEWS Broken Chain Movie 5.JPG WEWS Movie 5 Grand Canyon.PNG WEWS Logo 1995 b Live on 5.png|Live on 5 1995 WEWS 5 On Your Side.jpg|''Newschannel 5 On Your Side'' logo WEWS On Your Side Ohio's Most Watched News Team.PNG|5 On Your Side Ohio's Most Watched Newsteam wews_the_weekend_exchange_c_by_jdwinkerman-d7itjkj.jpg|The Weekend Exchange Open (1995) wews_the_weekend_exchange_a_by_jdwinkerman-d7itjkj.jpg|Promo for The Weekend Exchange a wews_the_weekend_exchange_b_by_jdwinkerman-d7itjkq.jpg|Promo for The Weekend Exchange b WEWS Weekend Exchange Saturday a.PNG|Promo for The Weekend Exchange c WEWS Weekend Exchange Saturday b.PNG|Promo for The Weekend Exchange d File:WEWS_Logo_1996.png|''Newschannel 5'' open (1996) WEWS 24 Hour Cast 1996.png|WEWS Weather Update (1996) WEWS 1996 Live with Regis and Kathie Lee.JPG WEWS 1996 Oprah Promo.JPG wews wheel promo 1996.PNG wews jeopardy promo 1996.PNG WEWS Martha Stewart Living 1997.PNG WEWS Movie 5 Promo 1996.JPG WEWS 1997.PNG WEWS Logo 1997.png|Station ID WEWS Newbrief 1995.JPG|NewsChannel 5 Newsbrief 1995 WEWS NewsChannel 5 Special Report.PNG|NewsChannel 5 Special Report WEWS Special Report b.PNG|NewsChannel 5 Special Report Alternate version wews_newschannel_5_tonight_at_11_1995_by_jdwinkerman_dd17tzv.png WEWS NewsChannel 5 Exclusive 1997.PNG|NewsChannel 5 Exclusive wews_newschannel_5_sports_sunday_1995_by_jdwinkerman_dcvdvxc.PNG|WEWS Sports Sunday (1995) WEWS Office Depot Sports Sunday.png|WEWS Sports Sunday (1996) WEWS_Cleveland_Indians World_Series_1997_a.PNG WEWS_Cleveland_Indians World_Series_1997_b.PNG WEWS_Give_Me_Tribe.PNG|Give Me Tribe! WEWS_NewsChannel_5_1996_Today_Live_On_Five.PNG WEWS_NewsChannel_5_1996_Tonight_at_6PM.PNG WEWS_NewsChannel_5_1996_Tonight_at_11PM.PNG WEWS_NewsChannel_5_1996_Tonight_at_5_&6_PM.PNG WEWS A Day For Home For The Holidays.PNG|A Day For Home For The Holidays (1997) WEWS Happy Holidays.jpg WEWS The Health Exchange.PNG wews_feagler.jpg WEWS Doppler 5 Radar Nexrad.JPG|WEWS's equivalent to WKYC Instant Doppler 3 Radar Nexrad Doppler 5 Radar. WEWS Tower Cam 5.PNG WEWS Storm Tack 5.PNG WEWS Instant 5 weather.PNG WEWS Ohio's Most Watched Weather team.PNG|Ohio's Most Watched Weather Team WEWS Doppler 5000.JPG|''Doppler 5000...........'' WEWS NewsChannel 5 Forecasters.JPG|''....only from the NewsChannel 5 Forecasters.'' wews_non_stop_school_closings_by_jdwinkerman_dcwvm2u.png|Non-Stop School Closings only on NewsChannel 5. WEWS Weatherfirst.PNG wews_special_assignment_late_1997_by_jdwinkerman_dct1djs.png Wews movie 5 1994 200 by jdwinkerman d7huoq2.jpg WEWS Movie 5 Friday 1994.PNG WEWS Movie 5 Saturday Afternoon 1994.PNG WEWS Movie 5 Saturday 1994.PNG WEWS Movie 5 Sunday Afternoon 1994.PNG Wews movie 5 sunday by jdwinkerman d7huoow.jpg WEWS Circle 5 3.PNG WEWS_NewsChannel_5_1995_Corporate.PNG WEWS GMC 1997.PNG WEWS Asleep at the wheel.PNG WEWS Final Justice.PNG WEWS_NewsChannel_5_Investigators_1998.PNG WEWS Feedback 5 Ask The Media.PNG|Feedback 5 Ask The Media d7n2dy9-2d39fcba-c5c9-4793-8c15-d4797b7df23b.jpg|Your Hometown Wews your hometown 3 by jdwinkerman dcvjw43.PNG|Your Hometown 2007–2016 (second era) 2007–2012 On January 7, 2007, WEWS revived the "Circle 5" in a slightly modified form to coincide with their beginning to produce their newscasts in high-definition. WEWS 2007.png|Alternate logo WEWS_2007.gif|''NewsChannel 5'' logo (2007-present) WEWS NewsChannel 5 2008.PNG WEWS 2008 On Your Side.PNG WEWS NewsChannel 5 Early 2009.PNG WEWS Logo 2009 NewsChannel 5-2-.png|News open WEWS_NewsChannel_5_Logo_2010.png NC5 black font (2) July 2012.jpg d7yo7lp-a76a5d6e-0ad4-4152-90b3-12172143bc6f.jpg|Power of 5 Doppler Network HD. Power of 5 Severe Weather Alert.JPG WEWS Toyota Sports Report.PNG WEWS Sports Report.PNG 2012–2016 WEWS 5.jpg WEWS Logo 2012.JPG|''NewsChannel 5'' open (2012) newsnet5.JPG WEWS Logo 2012 WEWS Live on 5.JPG|''Live on 5'' logo WEWS 5 On Your Side Investigators 1.PNG|WEWS 5 On Your Side Investigators WEWS 5 On Your Side Solutions Center.PNG|5 On Your Side Solutions Center 1998–2004 WEWS Logo 1998.jpg WEWS 1998.PNG File:WEWS_Logo_1998.PNG WEWS_NewsChannel_5_On_Your_Side.png WEWS_NewsChannel_5_Noon.png WEWS_NewsChannel_5_Weekends.png WEWS 1998 ID 2.PNG WEWS 1998 ID.PNG|Station ID (1998) d7os8vu-6e034d56-8e33-492c-bcc3-7c39cbdbab9a.png WEWS Logo 1998 e Live on Five.JPG|''Live on Five'' Logo (1998) based on Eyewitness News Live On Five logo WEWS_Live_On_Five_Today_Logo_1998.PNG WEWS Today at Five PM Logo 1998.PNG.png WEWS_Tonight_at_Six_PM_Logo_1998.PNG.png WEWS_Tonight_at_Eleven_Logo_1998.PNG.png WEWS Tonight at 11 Logo 2002.PNG WEWS 1998 Remember.JPG|Promos for Live on Five & NewsChannel 5 at 6 (1998) WEWS 11pm Schedule.PNG|NewsChannel 5 at 11 Schedule 2002 WEWS Thanksgiving.png WEWS_Monday_At_6PM_1998.PNG wews_tonight_at_6_1998_by_jdwinkerman_dcyfbxc.png wews_tonight_at_6PM_1998_2_by_jdwinkerman_dcyfbxc.png wews_tonight_at_11_1998_by_jdwinkerman_dcyfcc1.png wews_tonight_at_11_1998_2_by_jdwinkerman_dcyfcjb.png wews_newsnet_5_1998_by_jdwinkerman_dd2bxtz.png WEWS Newsnet5.PNG WEWS_Team_Five.png|Team Five WEWS Logo 1998 d Doppler 5000 Network.jpg|Doppler 5000 Network! wews_doppler_5000_network_2002_a_by_jdwinkerman_dd5i3ba.png wews_doppler_5000_network_2002_b_by_jdwinkerman_dd5i3ee.png WEWS Logo 1998 d Traffic 5000 Network.JPG|Traffic 5000 Network! WEWS Offical Forecasters.JPG|'The Official Forecasters of Northeast Ohio!' wews_newschannel_5_offical_forecasters_2000_millenium_by_jdwinkerman_dd7vi0u.png wews_newschannel_5_offical_forecasters_2000_by_jdwinkerman_dd7vi0u.png wews_newschannel_5_offical_forecasters_2002_by_jdwinkerman_dd7vi0u.png|'The Official Forecasters of The Cleveland Indians!' WEWS NewsChannel 5 Forecasters 2003.PNG|NewsChannel 5 Forecasters 2003 WEWS NewsChannel 5 Forecasters Radio Weather Network.PNG|NewsChannel 5 Radio Weather Network wews_first_forecast_5_by_jdwinkerman_d7iuepw.jpg|First Forecast 5 wews_forecast_center_5_by_jdwinkerman_d7iuesr.jpg|Forecast Center 5 WEWS Your Forecast On The Hour.JPG|Your Forecast on the hour wews_school_closing_service_by_jdwinkerman_dcwvmod.png|NewsChannel 5 School Closing Service wews_school_closing_service_2_by_jdwinkerman_dcwvmod.png|NewsChannel 5 School Closing Service WEWS First On 5 School Closings.PNG|NewsChannel 5 First on 5 School Closings wews_breaking_news_by_jdwinkerman_d7iueqx.jpg|Breaking News wews_breaking_news_2_by_jdwinkerman_d7tt8w7.jpg|Breaking News wews_breaking_news_3_by_jdwinkerman_dcxrmoz.png|Breaking News wews_your_health_1998_by_jdwinkerman_dcxrofq.png|Your Health wews_your_neighborhood_by_jdwinkerman_d7os7cb.png|Your Neighborhood wews_the_investigators_by_jdwinkerman_d7os7as.png|The 5 On Your Side Investigators wews_special_assignment_by_jdwinkerman_d7qtn2z.jpg|Special Assignment wews_special_assignment_2002_by_jdwinkerman_dcxro2j.png|Special Assignment wews_5_on_your_side_troubleshooter_by_jdwinkerman_dcxro7h.png|5 On Your Side Troubleshooter WEWS_5_On_your_SideInvesigation 2002.PNG wews_5_on_your_side_by_jdwinkerman_d7os7a4.png WEWS 2002 5.PNG WEWS Movie 5 2001.PNG|Movie 5 Open (2001) newschannel5logo.jpg|Corporate logo WEWS Education 2000.PNG|Education 2000 WEWS Holiday Drive 5.PNG|Holiday Drive 5 wews_holiday_drive_5_2000_png_by_jdwinkerman_dd2c07n.png|Holiday Drive 5 wews_newschannel_5_sports_by_jdwinkerman_dd7vj3o.png WEWS Toyota Sports Sunday.PNG|WEWS Sports Sunday (2000) 1213171.jpg|Good Morning Cleveland Logo from 2001. Notice how it resembles the logo to Who Wants To Be A Millionaire WEWS Your Hometown 2.PNG|Your Hometown wews_your_hometown_3_by_jdwinkerman_dcvjw43.PNG|Your Hometown WEWS Hometown Heroes.jpg|Hometown Heroes Jefferson Awards WEWS_Hometown_Heroes.PNG|Hometown Heroes 2004–2007 WEWS_2004.png|News logo wews_2004_e_by_jdwinkerman_d7ivbkt.PNG wews_2004_f_by_jdwinkerman_d7ivbkt.PNG WEWS 11pm 2004.PNG|''NewsChannel 5'' open (2004) wews12nW12132006_01open.jpg|''NewsChannel 5'' open (2006) WEWS_NewsChannel_5_On_Your_Side_2004.png WEWS 2004 On Your Side.PNG WEWS_2006.PNG wews_special_assignment_2004_by_jdwinkerman_dcxro2j.png|Special Assignment WEWS_Chevy_Network_Dealer_Sports_Wrap.PNG|Chevy Network Dealers Sports Wrap WEWS Toyota Sports Sunday2.PNG|Sports Sunday WEWS_Severe_Weather_2004.PNG Doppler 5000 2004.PNG|Doppler 5000 d7yo7ll-7012651e-67e2-4cce-bffc-5a8186fbe8d3.jpg|Power of 5 Doppler Network WEWS PO5.PNG|Power of 5 Doppler Network 2016–present daj5tr5-bd30985d-3224-430d-87ba-8d1149ba20d4.jpg|News Logo daj5u2r-d164b283-a595-49c6-969b-93a793891908.jpg|2D version WEWS News5 Open 2016.PNG|News Open (2016) wx-brand.png|Power of 5 Weather WEWS 5 On Your Side Investigators 2.PNG|WEWS 5 On Your Side Investigators WEWS 5 On Your Side Investigators.PNG|WEWS 5 On Your Side Investigators WEWS E team.jpg|E Team WEWS News 5 Originals.PNG|News 5 Originals l2vVa.OvCc-small-Good-Morning-Cleveland-6AM-.jpg|Good Morning Cleveland Logo Since 2016, WEWS-TV uses a modified logo of Channel 5 from 2011. Video Category:Television stations in the United States Category:ABC network affiliates Category:The E.W. Scripps Company Category:Cleveland Category:Ohio Category:Missing year throughout logo Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 5 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1947 Category:Television stations branded as channel 5